


an eye for...

by Moririen



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Play: A Clockwork Heart (A3!), mentions of eye injury (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moririen/pseuds/Moririen
Summary: Sometimes, a little curiosity can lead to something that cannot be told at a young age.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	an eye for...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet, kinda: https://twitter.com/Xeraias/status/1369625872878084096
> 
> Also, it's ya girl again clogging the Clockwork tag again with brainrot /j

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

It seems something has caught Boyd's attention.

Oh, it's just his little apprentice, Luke, and coming from that question alone, he must be curious about something.

"Is there something wrong? If it's about what I taught you today, we can work around with that," he replies.

"Can I ask you about your other eye?" Luke asks as he points out his teacher's eyepatch, "Are you just wearing it because it looked cool?"

"Ah, this one?" Boyd softly touches his eyepatch, "How curious of you. But I believe it's not the right time for you to ask."

"B-but.."

"Now now, you won't understand at your age."

Luke pouts and lets out a little "hmph", seems he didn't get his answer.

He chuckles as he gives his apprentice a head pat.

\----------------------------------------

"Y-you..."

What a mess...

A workshop, almost in shambles.

As if something were burning down.

Boyd, on the other hand, slightly weakened from that encounter.

On one hand, it seems his other eye got injured, from an experiment that he tried to attempt.

Was that a homunculus, perhaps?

"Are you really that much of a fool?"

"I'm not letting this all crash and burn." he snarled.

"Is that so?"

"Tch."

\----------------------------------------

"I see, so that's why you didn't tell me before.."

Fast forward to the present, there's Luke, now an adult.

It seems he's paying attention for a bit for today's lesson that he may pass down to Colt in the future.

"I wouldn't want you to repeat the same mistake as I did, that's why I warned you about that doll." he lectures.

That same mistake must have referred to back when Luke created S.

Unlike him, S wasn't taken away by force, and Luke is just okay as he is right now.

"I thought so, sorry for bringing that up again." Luke apologizes, "I didn't know that caused your injury as well."

He deeply sighs.

It's a good thing that he told him all this after... That.

"Apology accepted, now where were we..."

**Author's Note:**

> twt: Xeraias
> 
> Itaru vouched for the eyepatch to Yuki because he's a chuuni bet, also for some reason I almost broke Discord character limit with this (originally posted there)


End file.
